musikmentorenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jazz
thumb|[[Louis Armstrong – einer der bedeutendsten Musiker des Hot Jazz mit großem Einfluss auf die weitere Entwicklung des Jazz]] Jazz (IPA: ʤɛs, auch: jaʦ) ist eine ungefähr um 1900 in den USA entstandene, ursprünglich überwiegend von Afroamerikanern hervorgebrachte Musikrichtung, die in vielfältiger Weise weiter entwickelt wurde – häufig im Crossover mit anderen Musiktraditionen und Genres. Mittlerweile werden auch Musikformen zum Jazz gezählt, die oft nur lose oder kaum noch mit der afroamerikanischen Tradition verbunden sind. Der Jazz wird im Hinblick auf seine künstlerische Bedeutung häufig als amerikanisches Pendant zur „klassischen“ europäischen Musik verstanden. Darüber hinaus hat er nahezu allen anderen Sparten der Musik, von Pop bis Folk, neue Möglichkeiten eröffnet. Kennzeichen des Jazz Der Jazz baut auf einem überwiegend europäischen Tonsystem auf und verwendet europäische Melodik und Harmonik, musikalische Formen (z. B. Songform) und rhythmische Grundstrukturen (z.B. Marschrhythmus) aus Europa sowie europäische Instrumente (Blasinstrumente, Klavier, Gitarre, Kontrabass, große und kleine Trommel, Becken). Die aus Europa stammende Musikkultur wird im Jazz jedoch auf eigene Weise genutzt. Zentral ist eine besondere, auf Bewegungsgefühl bezogene Rhythmik (Swing, Groove), intensive, spontane Interaktion (u.a. Call and Response) und eine am vokalen Ausdruck orientierte Tonbildung. Diese Elemente lassen sich alle auf das Musikempfinden afrikanischer Musikkulturen zurückführen.Vgl. John Miller Chernoff, Rhythmen der Gemeinschaft. München 1994 (engl. 1979) ISBN 3-923804-39-3; Gerhard Kubik, Afrikanische Elemente im Jazz - europäische Elemente in der populären Musik Afrikas. In: G. Kubik, Zum Verstehen afrikanischer Musik. Leipzig 1988. ISBN 3-379-00356-5, S. 322ff. Hauptartikel: Jazzharmonik, Jazzrhythmik Auch die neueren Strömungen des Jazz weisen einzelne musikalische und ästhetische Charakteristika auf, die sie als Jazz erkennbar werden lassen.http://www.darmstadt.de/kultur/musik/jazz/history/Jazzhistory-1.htm Zu diesen Kennzeichen gehören neben den blue notes: * Improvisation, * Jazz-Rhythmik mit (zumindest tendenziell) polyrhythmischem Charakter, * eine spezielle Art der Tonbildung (z.B. Schleiftöne, Multiphonics) und Instrumentenbehandlung, * stilistische Individualität einzelner Musiker und * ein Traditionsbezug auf vorhergegangene Stile der Jazzgeschichte. Zentrale Jazzstile ''Hauptartikel: Geschichte des Jazz, Jazz in Deutschland und Jazz in den Vereinigten Staaten Im Zuge der Verbreitung des Jazz entstand zunächst die Jazz-Kritik und dann die Jazzforschung. Sie versteht den Jazz nicht nur als eine mitreißende Unterhaltungsmusik, sondern auch als ernstzunehmende kulturelle Leistung. So trug sie entscheidend zur Wertschätzung und zum Verständnis eines größeren Publikums für diese Musik bei. Damit bereitete sie den Boden dafür, dass der ab den 1940er Jahren hervorgebrachten Entwicklung, die wie der Modern Jazz jenseits der Popular-Musik liegen, auch eine weltweite Hörerschaft fanden. Allerdings widersprach die Jazz-Kritik mit ihren Kategorisierungen und Deutungen häufig dem andersartigen und überwiegend von afroamerikanischer Kultur geprägten Zugang der Musiker. Die Jazz-Kritik entwarf eine Reihe von Jazz-Stilen und deutete ihre Abfolge so, dass die auf dem Blues, dem Gospel und dem Ragtime aufbauende Jazz-Geschichte zumindest bis in die 1960er Jahre als annähernd „folgerichtige“ Entwicklung erschien: New Orleans Jazz/Dixieland Jazz; Chicago Jazz; Swing; Bebop; Cool Jazz/West Coast Jazz; Hard Bop/East Coast Jazz; Free Jazz; Fusion/Rock Jazz. Ungefähr ab 1970 wuchs die Vielfalt der unterschiedlichen Stilrichtungen erheblich an und mit ihnen auch widersprüchliche Auffassungen davon, auf was es im Jazz ankommt, welche Entwicklungen richtungsweisend sind und welche neu hinzugekommenen Musiker als bedeutend anzusehen sind. Es gelang für die Zeit ab den 1970er Jahren daher keine allgemein anerkannte Darstellung einer stilistischen Entwicklung mehr. So werden heute mehrere, zum Teil unterschiedliche Bezeichnungen für Stile, Strömungen und Musikerkreise verwendet. Auch die Stile der Vergangenheit werden aus neueren Blickwinkeln mitunter mit zusätzlichen Stil-Bezeichnungen angereichert („Latin Jazz“, „Modal Jazz“) und abweichend bewertet. Von Musikern, aber auch von Jazz-Kritikern und -Forschern selbst werden all diese Kategorisierungen grundsätzlich in Frage gestellt. Sie sind allerdings zur allgemeinen Orientierung gebräuchlich geblieben. New Orleans Jazz (ab 1900) thumb|Eine traditionelle Jazz-Band 2005 in New Orleans New Orleans Jazz entwickelte sich Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts in New Orleans (Louisiana) und verbreitete sich in den 1910er Jahren durch New Orleans Bands nach Chicago, Illinois und New York. New Orleans Jazz wird häufig als der erste wirkliche Jazz-Stil gesehen. Es war auch die erste Musik, die unter dem Begriff Jazz zitiert wurde. Vor 1917 wurde das Wort Jazz oft „Jass“ buchstabiert. Ein bekannter späterer Vertreter des New Orleans Jazz war Louis Armstrong, der allerdings insgesamt in vielen verschiedenen Bereichen des Jazz wirkte. Der historische Vorgänger waren die Musik der Marching Bands, Kirchenlieder, Negro Spirituals und Blues, aber auch der Ragtime. In den 1950er Jahren erlebte der New Orleans Jazz eine Renaissance (New Orleans Revival). Stilmerkmale: Kollektivimprovisation, Breaks, Trompete Hauptstimme (wird von anderen Stimmen umspielt). Dixieland Jazz (ab 1910) Durch die damalige Rassentrennung waren Bands nach Hautfarben getrennt. In New Orleans gab es von Anfang an sowohl afroamerikanische als auch weiße Bands. Sie lieferten einander oft musikalische Duelle in den Straßen. Es bildete sich schließlich eine weiße Spielart des New Orleans Jazz heraus; der Dixieland. Bei dieser Richtung traten die ursprüngliche Tonbildung, Schleiftöne, expressives Vibrato und der Gesamtausdruck zurück. Die Melodien waren glatter, die Harmonien reiner und die Technik versierter. Dixieland Jazz ist allerdings nicht scharf vom New Orleans Jazz abzugrenzen. Im Verlauf der Zeit spielten Musiker unabhängig von ihrer Hautfarbe beide Richtungen. Heute gibt es drei Hauptströmungen des Dixieland Jazz: Den Chicago Style, West Coast Revival und New Orleans Traditional. Chicago Jazz (ab 1920) In Chicago fand der New-Orleans-Jazz und der Dixieland-Jazz der Profis aus dem Süden viele Nachahmer. Dazu zählten insbesondere junge Amateure, meist Schüler und Studenten. Es gelang ihnen nicht, die komplexen Konstruktionen gleichwertig nachzubilden. Daher wurde ein neuer Stil entwickelt; der Chicago Jazz. Die Melodien überkreuzen sich dabei nicht mehr, sondern liegen parallel zueinander. Die einzelnen Soli haben im Gegensatz zur Kollektivimprovisaton des New Orleans Jazz eine größere Bedeutung. Erstmalig tritt hier das Saxophon als wichtiges Instrument auf. Ein bedeutender Vertreter dieser Stilrichtung war Bix Beiderbecke. Swing (ab 1926) Der Swing war die populärste Stilrichtung der Jazzgeschichte. Sie entstand Mitte bis Ende der 1920er Jahre. Aufgrund der Weltwirtschaftskrise schlossen sich die Musiker zu sogenannten Bigbands zusammen, da sie als Einzelne in diesem Beruf nicht mehr bestehen konnten. Der Swing hatte zwischen 1935 und 1945 seine Blütezeit. Kansas City Jazz und Western Swing sind zunächst regionale Unterstile des Swing, die aber ab Mitte der 1930er auch überregionale und teilweise internationale Bedeutung erlangten. In Europa entwickelte sich seit den 1930ern der Gypsy Jazz. Der bekannteste Vertreter dieser Richtung ist der Gitarrist Django Reinhardt, der diesen Stil entscheidend mitgestaltete. Im Gypsy Jazz finden sich Einschläge europäischer Musiktraditionen. Gitarren und Geigen gehören zur Grundbesetzung. Bebop (ab 1943) thumb|upright|[[Dizzy Gillespie – Wegbereiter von Bebop und Latin Jazz]] Bebop entwickelte sich ab 1943 und legte die Grundlagen für den Modern Jazz. Besonderheiten des Bebop sind größere rhythmische Freiheiten für Schlagzeug und Bass, extrem schnelle Tempi und komplexere Harmonieschemata als im Swing, sowie die Einführung der Tempoverdoppelung in die solistischen Improvisationen. Gleichzeitig lockerte sich die Bindung an ein Thema. Musiker wie Charlie Parker griffen in der Regel nur noch auf den formalen Rahmen und die Harmonieabfolgen eines Musikstücks zurück und ließen die Melodie des Themas in den Improvisationen weitgehend unberücksichtigt. Ein weiteres Merkmal des Bebop sind Improvisationen über einen längeren Zeitraum; teilweise beginnen oder enden sie mitten in einem Chorus.Andre Asriel, Jazz: Aspekte und Analysen. Berlin 1985, S. 186. Latin Jazz (ab 1947) Latin Jazz ist eine Spielart des Modern Jazz, die sich vor allem durch die Übernahme von Rhythmen und teilweise auch Kompositionen aus dem Repertoire der lateinamerikanischen Musik auszeichnet. Zunächst handelte es sich vorwiegend um eine Verbindung des Jazz mit Elementen verschiedener Stilen aus der Karibik, wobei der Musik Kubas eine Schlüsselstellung eingeräumt wurde. Im weiteren Sinne schließt der Begriff auch Einflüsse aus der brasilianischen Popularmusik mit ein. Der Pionier des Latin Jazz war Dizzy Gillespie. Er führte 1947 in der New Yorker Carnegie Hall zusammen mit kubanischen Perkussionisten die "Afro-Cuban Drums Suite" auf. Cool Jazz (ab 1948) Cool Jazz wurde Ende der 1940er in New York aus dem Bebop heraus entwickelt. Der Terminus "cool" bezieht sich auf eine eher introvertierte Grundhaltung des Musizierens. Der Cool Jazz mit Pionieren wie Lennie Tristano oder Miles Davis ist eher konzertant orientiert und bevorzugt langsamere Tempi und weitgeschwungene Melodiebögen. Der West Coast Jazz ist eine in Kalifornien entstandene melodische Variante dieses Stils, die deutlicher Unterhaltungsbedürfnisse befriedigen möchte. Hard Bop (ab 1955) thumb|[[Art Blakey, mit seinen Jazz Messengers wichtiger Vertreter des Hard Bop]] Der Hard Bop (auch Hardbop) ist eine Weiterentwicklung des Bebop. Er nahm Elemente aus der neueren afroamerikanischen Unterhaltungsmusik auf, was eine insgesamt rhythmisch akzentuierte, auf die Takteinheiten ausgerichtete Spielweise mit sich brachte. Soul Jazz ist die funkige Variante, die in den frühen 60er Jahren entstand. Free Jazz (ab Ende der 50er Jahre) Free Jazz ist einerseits ein historischer Begriff für freies ungebundenes Improvisationsspiel im Jazz seit den 1960er Jahren. Andererseits ist es ein bis heute ausstrahlendes Paradigma, das die Möglichkeit zur freien Entfaltung immer neuer Formen im Jazz bereithält. Eine stilistische Analyse ist daher nur bedingt möglich. Im zeitgenössischen Avantgarde Jazz - einer späteren, intellektuellen Variante des Free Jazz - greift man in der Regel auf durchgehende Metren zurück. Daneben hat sich aktuell mit der freien Improvisation eine Form spontanen Spiels aufgetan, die jedoch die Bezüge und Rückverbindungen zum Jazz aufgibt und Neuland jenseits etablierter Musikgattungen betritt. Jazz Fusion (ab Ende der 60er Jahre) thumb|[[John Scofield, einer der wichtigen Fusion-Gitarristen]] Jazz Fusion ist ein Genre, das Jazz mit anderen Stilrichtungen kombiniert, besonders mit Rock- und Funkmusik. Typischerweise mischen Jazz-Musiker hier Jazztechniken unter Einsatz elektrisch verstärkter Instrumente, wie der E-Gitarre, dem E-Piano oder dem Synthesizer mit rhythmischen Strukturen afroamerikanischer Popmusik. Das können die Grooves der Soulmusik, die des Rhythm and Blues oder auch binäre Rhythmen der Rockmusik sein. Jazzfunk ist eine funkige Variante der Fusionmusik. Im selben Maße, wie sich Jazzmusiker der Rock- oder Funkmusik näherten (z. B. Volker Kriegel oder Herbie Hancock) kam es auch zu einer Verschmelzung von der anderen Seite: Rockmusiker wie Brian Auger, Al Kooper oder die Gruppe Embryo schufen den Rockjazz analog zum Jazzrock von Miles Davis oder Nucleus. Zeitgenössische Entwicklungen thumb|upright|[[Association for the Advancement of Creative Musicians|AACM-Saxophonistin Matana Roberts auf dem Moers Festival 2006]] Modern Creative Modern Creative ist ein Jazzstil, der die stilistische Vielfalt des Modern Jazz zeitgenössisch aufgreift. Er wird als Weiterentwicklung des Free Jazz gesehen und entstand durch die mannigfaltigen musikalischen Mittel, die den Musikern heute zugänglich sind. Viele Jazzmusiker haben daraus unterschiedliche persönliche Improvisationssprachen entwickelt. So können sie sich in den verschiedenen zeitgenössischen Jazzstilen improvisatorisch ausdrücken. Musiker wie Paul Bley, James Carter oder Michael Moore kann man dem Modern Creative Jazz zurechnen. World Jazz bzw. Ethno-Jazz Anders als frühere Begegnungen von Jazzmusikern mit Musikern anderer Musikkulturen, bei denen exotische Themen mit Mitteln der Jazz-Stilistik behandelt wurden, entstanden ab den 1970er Jahren Verbindungen von Jazz mit „nicht-westlicher“ Musik, in denen der Jazz-Charakter zugunsten eines gleichberechtigten Austauschs und des Bemühens um tatsächliche Fusion zurückgestellt wurde (z.B. in den Gruppen Shakti oder Codona). Für diese Versuche einer musikalischen Synthese wurden Bezeichnungen wie „World Jazz“ oder auch „Ethno-Jazz“ gebräuchlich. Der Begriff „World Music“ wird aber auch in darüber hinausgehender Weise verstanden, im Sinne einer allen Musikkulturen zugrundeliegenden Gemeinsamkeit, einer weltumspannenden musikalischen Sprache und sogar im Sinne einer Abbildung universaler (spiritueller) Welt-Prozesse in Musik. Neotraditionalismus Anhänger des „Neotraditionalismus“ lehnen die Entwicklungen des Free Jazz und der Jazz Fusion als dem Wesen des Jazz widersprechend ab und sehen die Elemente Blues und Swing als unentbehrliche Bestandteile von Jazz an. Der sogenannte „Neobop“ - eine aktuelle Form einer aus dem Bebop und Hardbop abgeleiteten Jazz-Tradition – bildet einen wesentlichen Teil des Neotraditionalismus, der aber weit darüber hinausreicht: einerseits durch einen Rückbezug auf ältere Stile (Louis Armstrong dient als wichtiger Bezugspunkt), andererseits durch einen starken Einfluss des sogenannten modalen Jazz (das Vorbild der Miles-Davis-Quintette ist allgegenwärtig). Im Vordergrund der öffentlichen Aufmerksamkeit dieser Bewegung steht der Trompeter Wynton Marsalis. Neoklassizismus thumb|[[Roy Hargrove]] Der Ausdruck „Neoklassizismus“ wird zur Bezeichnung einer Stilrichtung verwendet, die sowohl die logische Folge als auch die Abkehr vom Free Jazz darstellt. Sie ist aus dem "Gestus des langen improvisatorischen Freiflugs" hervorgegangen, hat aber die Ästhetik der Avantgarde aufgegeben.zit. n. Hannah Dübgen, Blue Notes on Black and White Keys: Stationen und Aspekte des Piano Jazz der 70er Jahre unter besonderer Betrachtung der Soloimprovisationen von Keith Jarrett, Chick Corea und Alexander von Schlippenbach. 2003 http://www2.hu-berlin.de/fpm/works/duebgen.htm Diese Richtung teilt mit dem Neotraditionalismus („Klassizismus“ im Sinne Berendts) die Wertschätzung für die afroamerikanische Jazz-Tradition, bringt in ihr Traditions-Verständnis jedoch die Formen und Ausdrucksmittel des gesamten Jazz ein. Protagonisten dieses Stils, der sich seit den 1990ern immer mehr in Richtung Neo-Traditionalismus bewegt, sind u.a. Archie Shepp oder David Murray. So werden etwa die Schrei-ähnlichen Überblas-Effekte des Free Jazz im Spiel des Tenor-Saxofonisten David Murray melodisiert und erscheinen damit mehr als moderne Formen uralter Blues-Shouts als dass sie in einem avantgardistischen Sinne zu verstehen wären. Acid Jazz Der Begriff Acid Jazz wurde in den späten 1980er Jahren geprägt, als vorwiegend britische DJs tanzbare Soul- und Funkjazz-Aufnahmen der 1960er und 1970er wiederentdeckten und in Diskotheken spielten. Viele Aufnahmen der damaligen Zeit wurden unter dieser Bezeichnung wiederveröffentlicht. Im Zuge dieses Revivals bildeten sich auch neue Formationen, die Jazz mit Soul und Funk kombinierten. Dabei wurden auch elektronische Klangerzeuger verwendet, speziell beim Beat, aber auch sonst im Arrangement. Acid Jazz funktioniert als tanzbarer Clubsound und steht dem Musikgenre Disco nahe. Downtown „Downtown“ ist eine Bezeichnung für eine fast ausschließlich euro-amerikanische Szene, die in Downtown Manhattan eine spezifische Stilrichtung entwickelt hat. Sie führte in den 1980er Jahren zunächst den Jazz in extrem avantgardistische Bereiche („Noise Music“ (Verwendung von Geräuschen anstelle von Tönen) mit Verbindungen zur „Neuen Musik“ und zu avantgardistischer Rock-Musik. Daraus entwickelte sie ein extrem eklektizistisches Musikverständnis: die unterschiedlichsten Musikarten (Zeichentrickfilm-Musik, Avantgarde-Jazz, Hardcore-Rock usw.) werden gleichberechtigt verwendet – oft collagenartig und in schnell wechselnder Abfolge. Als zentrale Persönlichkeit dieser Szene gilt der Alt-Saxofonist John Zorn. Imaginäre Folklore Beim Konzept der imaginären Folklore bilden folkloristische oder als folkloristisch empfundene Melodien oder deren rhythmische Strukturen den Ausgangspunkt für die Improvisationen. Neben Musikern aus dem Kreis der Association à la recherche d'un folklore imaginaire wie Louis Sclavis gehören Gianluigi Trovesi und mittlerweile auch Norbert Stein aus Deutschland zu den führenden Vertretern dieser Richtung. M-Base Die Musik der herausragenden Vertreter des M-Base-Musiker-Kreises ist hoch komplex strukturiert und virtuos, bezieht zahlreiche Elemente der Jazz-Tradition mit ein, stellt aber den Gegenwartsbezug in den Vordergrund und ist in der aktuellen afroamerikanischen Groove-Musik verankert. Nu Jazz Nu Jazz (gelegentlich auch als Electro Jazz bezeichnet) ist eine Richtung der elektronischen Musik der späten 1990er- und der 2000er-Jahre. Auch der Nu Jazz ist nur bedingt als originärer Jazzstil zu bezeichnen, da die Basis dieser Musik meist elektronische Musik ist, die mit Jazz-Elementen verbunden wird. Wie auch Electronica oder Downtempo ist Nu Jazz nicht genau definiert, sondern wird vielseitig eingesetzt und für viele verschiedene musikalische Variationen verwendet. Als Nu Jazz wird beispielsweise sowohl Drum ’n’ Bass oder House mit Jazz-Anklängen als auch der Broken Beat bezeichnet. thumb|upright|Rebekka Bakken (Wien 2007) Smooth Jazz Insbesondere in den USA trägt der Smooth Jazz zur leichten Unterhaltungsmusik bei. In den letzten Jahren wurde vornehmlich durch Sängerinnen wie Silje Nergaard, Rebekka Bakken, Katie Melua, Norah Jones, Viktoria Tolstoy und Solveig Slettahjell die Jazzmusik mit Mitteln der Popmusik neu definiert (siehe auch Popjazz). Diese Entwicklung zeigt sich bereits in Werken der 1980er Jahre des norwegischen Saxophonisten Jan Garbarek, der mit seinen entspannten und kontrollierten Improvisationen zu den Wegbereitern dieser Stilrichtung zählt. Jazz-Rap Durch das Aufkommen des Hip Hop wurde auch diese Musikrichtung in den Jazz integriert. Vertreter des Jazz-Rap in Deutschland ist die Jazzkantine. Als ein Wegbereiter dieser Spielart des Jazz gilt das Bandprojekt Jazzmatazz. Musikalische Form Im Vergleich mit der „Architektur der großen Form“ in der europäischen Konzertmusik mit dem zunehmend groß angelegten komplexen Aufbaus ihrer Kompositionen wirkt der Jazz (ähnlich wie auch afrikanische und indische Musikformen) zumeist einfach. Der großen Bedeutung der Improvisation und des Groove im Jazz entsprechend ist die musikalische Gestaltung sehr in den Verlauf der Zeit eingebettet, mit grundsätzlich offenem Ende. Jazz ist demnach weitgehend seriell (hintereinander verlaufend) organisiert und tendiert daher zu modularen, kleineren Gestaltungseinheiten. Dem Musikwissenschaftler Vijay Iyer zufolge liegt das Augenmerk "statt auf der groß angelegten hierarchischen Form" vermehrt "auf den fein-körnigen rhythmischen Details und der Hierarchie rhythmischer Überlagerungen. Die größeren musikalischen Formen ergeben sich daher emergent aus der improvisierten Gestaltung dieser kleinen musikalischen Bestandteile.“ V. Iyer, Microstructures of Feel, Macrostructures of Sound: Embodied Cognition in West African and African-American Musics. Diss.: Berkeley 1998 Nur zum Teil wurde formal eine größere Nähe zur Konzertmusik der europäischen Tradition gesucht. Hier ist zunächst Duke Ellington mit Kompositionen wie dem Diminuendo And Crescendo In Blue oder der Suite Black, Brown and Beige zu nennen. Der Progressive Jazz eines Stan Kenton und vor allem der Third Stream eines Gunther Schuller, Charles Mingus oder John LewisPeter W. Schatt, "Jazz" in der Kunstmusik: Studien zur Funktion afroamerikanischer Musik in Kompositionen des 20. Jahrhunderts. Kassel 1995. ISBN 3-7649-2476-4 haben diesen Weg weiterverfolgt. Häufiger jedoch wurde in der Vergangenheit die ästhetische Haltung aus der Konzertmusik Europas auf weniger komplexe Musikstücke in die Song-Charakteristik und die in ihnen gespielten Improvisation übertragen, beispielsweise bei Dave Brubeck oder bei Jutta Hipp. In einigen Strömungen des Jazz (z.B. Modern Creative oder M-Base) werden den Improvisationen Eigenkompositionen zugrunde gelegt, in anderen wird häufig auf bewährte Standards und bekannte Songs anderer Musikgenres zurückgegriffen. Jazzstandards Hauptartikel: Jazzstandard, Liste von Jazzstandards und -kompositionen Ein Jazzstandard ist eine Melodie mit festgelegter Harmoniefolge, die häufig als Thema und Material einer Jazzimprovisation dient. In der Regel wird das Thema zu Beginn und zum Schluss des Stücks vorgestellt; dazwischen erfolgen Improvisationen (fast immer in solistischer Abfolge). Standards stammen seit etwa 1930 aus Schlagern, Chansons, Musicals, Filmmusik und Eigenkompositionen von Jazzmusikern. Sie gehören zum Grundrepertoire eines traditioneller orientierten Jazzmusikers. Seit den 1940er Jahren verwendeten Bebop-Musiker solche bereits bekannten Songs und schrieben neue Melodien über deren Akkordfolgen oder behielten die Melodie, veränderten aber die Akkordfolgen (Harmonien) dieser Songs. Auf diese Weise entstanden neue Standards, deren neuentwickelte Themen mit dem Fachbegriff bebop head bezeichnet werden. Viele Jazzmusiker spielen diese Melodien und improvisieren darüber bzw. über die durch Melodien gebildete Akkordfolge. Die musikalischen Übereinkünfte dafür variieren von Stil zu Stil. Einige Jazzgruppen greifen bei Auftritten auch auf eine Auswahl der im Jazz allgemein anerkannten Jazzstandards zurück, auf die sich verschiedene Musiker oft rasch gemeinsam verständigen können. Diese Standardisierung bildet die Basis für eine allgemeine Verständigung. Damit können sie ohne Probe ein Konzert geben, selbst wenn sie sich vorher noch nie getroffen haben. Auch bei den spontanen Jazzmusikertreffen, den "Sessions", spielen Standards eine verbindende Rolle. Eine Zusammenstellung der wichtigsten und meistgespielten Jazzstandards findet man im sogenannten Real Book, das in den meisten Sessions die Grundlage darstellt. Ausbildung und Förderung Ab Anfang der 1960er Jahre, in Europa ab etwa 1970 verzeichnete die Ausbildung im Bereich des Jazz starken Aufschwung. Außer an eigenständigen akademischen Ausbildungsrichtungen im „Mutterland“ des Jazz wie dem Berklee College of Music, dem New England Conservatory of Music oder der Juilliard School konnte nun auch an der Kunstuniversität Graz Jazz studiert werden. In der Schweiz bietet die Swiss Jazz School Ausbildungsmöglichkeiten, während es in Deutschland seit den 1980er Jahren üblich ist, dass sich an den Hochschulen für Musik eigene Studiengänge für Jazz und Popular-Musik befinden. In den letzten Jahren sind in den meisten Ländern Wettbewerbe wie Jugend jazzt und vor allem Jazzpreise entstanden, mit denen entweder vielversprechende Nachwuchsmusiker entsprechend anerkannt und gefördert oder verdiente Musiker ausgezeichnet werden. Die jungen Jazz-Musiker sind heute allgemein auf sehr gutem technischen Stand. Die meisten dieser Nachwuchskünstler fixieren sich aber vorwiegend auf das Imitieren allseits anerkannter Jazzformen. Einige wenige hingegen setzen souverän ihre eigenen Vorstellungen in neue Formen musikalischer Gestaltung um. Etymologie Die Herkunft des Ausdrucks Jazz ist ungeklärt. Am Anfang bezeichnete man den frühen Jazz auch häufig als "Hot Ragtime" oder einfach "Ragtime". 1909 tauchte der Begriff in dem Song „Uncle Josh in Society“ auf: „One lady asked me if I danced the jazz …“, wahrscheinlich eine Art von Ragtime-Tanz meinend. 1913 ist der Begriff belegt als Bezeichnung einer Art von Musik, möglicherweise als Bezeichnung für die Musik zu jenem Ragtime-Tanz. Möglicherweise ist er abgeleitet aus einem Wort „jass“ aus dem kreolischen Patois, „jass“, für „tatkräftige Aktivität“, im speziellen Sexualverkehr. Dazu eine Quelle: „If the truth were known about the origin of the word 'Jazz' it would never be mentioned in polite society.“ Sept. 1924. (Auf Deutsch: "Wäre die Wahrheit über die Herkunft des Wortes 'Jazz' bekannt, würde es keinesfalls in der feinen Gesellschaft erwähnt werden.") Ab spätestens 1915 gibt es Bands aus New Orleans, die das Wort Jass oder Jazz im Band-Namen tragen und/oder damit ihre Musik bezeichnen. Der Bandleader Tom Brown nahm für sich in Anspruch, als erster dieses Wort für die genauere Beschreibung einer Band verwendet zu haben, worüber ein heftiger Streit mit Nick LaRocca von der Original Dixieland Jass Band entbrannte.Vgl. http://nfo.net/usa/JO1.html#TBro sowie http://www.jazzinstitut.de/history/Jazzhistory-1.htm Möglich ist auch eine Ableitung des Wortes Jass oder Jazz aus der Verwendung des Begriffes jasm (französisches Wörterbuch von 1860) für Energie, Dynamik und Vitalität, als passender Ersatzbegriff für afrikanische Tanznamen wie etwa Mandingo jasi oder Temne yas), jedenfalls gilt ein anderes Slangwort (jism) auch daher abgeleitet. Jasi ist nicht nur der Name eines Tanzes, sondern steht auch für „in Erregung versetzen“. Das englische Verb „to jazz“ für „to speed or liven up“, schneller werden oder beleben, in Schwung bringen, ist ab 1917 belegt. Einzelnachweise Siehe auch * * Liste von Jazzmusikern (alphabetisch geordnet) * Liste von Jazzmusikern nach Epoche und Instrument * Liste von Jazzsängern * Jazzmusiker in Deutschland * Jazz Education Literatur * Joachim Ernst Berendt, Günther Huesmann (Bearb.): Das Jazzbuch. 7. Auflage. S. Fischer Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 2005, ISBN 3-10-003802-9 * Ken Burns, Geoffrey C. Ward: Jazz – eine Musik und ihre Geschichte. Econ, München 2001, ISBN 3-430-11609-0. (Nach einer Dokumentarfilm-Reihe von Ken Burns mit Beiträgen von Wynton Marsalis) * John Fordham: Das grosse Buch vom Jazz: Geschichte, Instrumente, Musiker, Aufnahmen. Christian, München 1998, ISBN 3-88472-395-2 * Lloyd Peterson: Music and the Creative Spirit: Innovators in Jazz, Improvisation and the Avant-Garde. Scarcrow, Oxford 2006, ISBN 0-8108-5284-5 * Arrigo Polillo: Jazz. Die neue Enzyklopädie. Schott Music, 2007. ISBN 978-3-254-08368-5 * Dita von Szadkowski: Grenzüberschreitungen: Jazz und sein musikalisches Umfeld der 80er Jahre. Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag, Frankfurt am Main ISBN 3-596-22977-4 * Ekkehard Jost: Sozialgeschichte des Jazz. 2. Auflage. Zweitausendeins, Frankfurt am Main 2003, ISBN 3-86150-472-3 * Dirk Sutro: Jazz für Dummies. MITP-Verlag, Bonn 1999, ISBN 3-8266-2836-5 * Studs Terkel: Giganten des Jazz. Zweitausendeins, Frankfurt am Main 2005, ISBN 3-86150-723-4 * Klaus Wolbert (Hrsg.): That's Jazz: der Sound des 20. Jahrhunderts; eine Musik-, Personen-, Kultur-, Sozial- und Mediengeschichte des Jazz von den Anfängen bis zur Gegenwart. Bochinsky, Frankfurt am Main 1990, ISBN 3-923639-87-2 * Peter Niklas Wilson (Hrsg.): Jazz-Klassiker. Reclam, Stuttgart 2005, ISBN 978-3-15-030030-5 Nachschlagewerke * Carlo Bohländer (Hrsg.): Reclams Jazzführer. Reclam, Stuttgart 2000, ISBN 3-15-010464-5 * Ian Carr et al.: The Rough Guide to Jazz. Rough Guides, New York/London 2004, ISBN 1-84353-256-5 * Barry Kernfeld (Herausgeber): The New Grove Dictionary of Jazz. Oxford University Press, 2005, ISBN 0-19-516909-3 * Martin Kunzler: Jazz Lexikon. Directmedia Publ., Berlin 2005, ISBN 3-89853-018-3 * Scott Yanow: Jazz Record. The First Sixty Years. Backbeat Books, San Francisco, 2003. ISBN 0-87930-755-2 Diskographien * Manfred Scheffner (Hrsg.): Bielefelder Katalog Jazz. Vereinigte Motor Verlage, 2005, ISBN 3-89113-137-2 Weblinks Kategorie:Jazz Kategorie:Blues